


男饭居然是前辈

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Summary: *奎八**艺人设定 与现实无关





	男饭居然是前辈

看到报道的时候徐明浩眼睛有些花了。连日没休息好，他以为是自己看错，或者一天照镜子太频繁导致看不清小小的闪着荧光的屏幕上的那一行字。下一秒一个电话打进来，熟悉的名字熟悉的称呼他本能地点击接听却在对方尚未开口的前一瞬间意识到，有什么事情发生了。

经纪人哥因为他是从外国来的一向对他照顾有加，起初韩语不熟练的时期讲话会对他放慢语速，知道他有无意识盯嘴唇读别人讲的话的习惯，在放送局反复提醒他上台后无论如何视线要放远向上。那时他青涩，在镁光灯下面不知道如何安放不拿麦的另一只手，MC开始报幕的声音响起，他循着本能向声音的来源看过去，却神奇地没去盯那人的嘴唇，耳朵里落下的声音字字清晰他发觉自己每一个词都听得懂，连同那人眼神的意味也看得明白。

“新人，怀挺。”

是善良的前辈。在后台问候的时候格外照顾作为外国人的他，徐明浩听过一遍那浑厚模糊的低音之后就不再忘记，是不怎么容易听懂的语速因此需要他格外留心专注地听着的，第一次见面他们就像在一起度过了很久。即使徐明浩知道打歌期结束后，纵使在圈子里总有见面的机会也只是上去喊一声前辈。那人的形象从一开始就是这样，似乎和其他前辈没有太分明的态度，和善地伸手过来在他肩膀上轻轻按按，早晨从美容室出来是光鲜的样子，走到哪里都有人跟他打招呼。属于艺人的距离感渗透到每一根发丝，却吸引人注视。想靠近。

金珉奎在镜头里的脸格外出挑又立体。徐明浩看着地铁站的大幅应援跟在经纪人身后走路去赶行程的时候，对每一个广告都过目不忘地记住了，一路数过来几十个站子，“哇，好红好红”这样念叨着，默默在心里告诫自己要好好勤勉努力才行。从刚出道的新人到活动初步有起色，有的人花费不过数月，有的人却要等过漫长的年华，乃至于一直藉藉无名。背井离乡把过去的荣誉全都丢在身后而选择的是什么，没有人比徐明浩自己更清楚。

有关他想要的。

颁奖典礼的舞台上聚集着格外多的掌声，鲜花、泪水和欢笑，是这个圈子里再常见不过的装饰物。熟悉的声音喊出他的名字跟在新人赏后面，虽然已经提前获知还是自然地笑了，笑得不掺杂矫饰地开心，双手接过来的时候本能对上视线，听那人低声道句辛苦又举起话筒正式地再次祝贺，小的细节没法落空，捧着奖杯的人无限感慨在无数旁人看来也许只是寻常而又寻常的风景。年年都有新人，年年都有人拿着这个奖在行业里成为更高价值的证明。

在疲惫的深处徐明浩曾经靠着枕头给自己叹息，排解着排解不掉的东西脑海里每日忙碌路过的种种。那种时候知道只有人是不可代替的，一个位置，一个歌手，一个行业里的品牌价值都源源不断有人为之趋奉不已，而只有遇到的一个又一个不同的人，帮他成长，合作完成舞台，后台休息时的一声问候来往之间的相互关心，慢慢地这个地方的寒来暑往也有了声音颜色，在许多个面孔与面孔之间穿梭走转。

骄傲有重量。而回到起点他只不过是那个仰望着舞台上方没有尽头的光线的小男孩。外界教会他承受的他都一一经过，这次是什么样的打击或者影响他还没来得及思考，只知道听见经纪人哥因事态严肃而加重的语气脑海里慢慢被注入、一再强调那个名字。

“T社没有提前向我们打招呼，就对外报道了你跟金珉奎的恋情，对，就是那个前辈，有名的MC，最近综艺也做得不错，我们不清楚T社有没有联络金珉奎的公司---”

“哥，哥，你等一下---”电话这边从床上猛地坐起来的人慢慢适应着头晕一边急于澄清，可对面的人显然并不在意消息的真假。

“总之很快就会有综艺录制了你小心一点，公关的事情公司会看着办的，最近就不要联络了。”话说得很快旁边似乎有人在催，甚至没等一个回答就挂断看样子在参加紧急会议。徐明浩哂笑着放下手机按灭屏幕倒在床上叹气，想一想又把那条新闻翻出来重温，刚刚昏昏沉沉甚至没看完那超长超有料的标题。

“当红歌手与前辈自打歌舞台相识演唱会积极应援目前甜蜜恋爱中”

配的照片是他们某次打歌舞台以MC介绍新人的模样相遇，互相对视的样子在图片里看来的确有情意涌动。放送惯用的柔和语气，容易引起争议的角度和表情习惯在反复观察训练中逐渐抹掉，加上都是性情和气的人带着笑意也有些羞赧。如果真如报道里写的那样，事情反倒简单。

划到下面不觉又清醒了一重。在节目里拍到的艺人金珉奎的家，卧室一角摆放诸多物品的架子上，清清楚楚被圈出来的地方有一副框架眼镜，之所以觉得熟悉，是因为独特设计和用演唱会应援手环装饰的镜架，只此一家的徐明浩自己的眼镜，他在演唱会上随机丢进人群，爆发出来的巨大欢呼声中匆忙转身照顾舞台另一边，却没注意到那从人群里高高地伸出来的手臂。

假如当时看到的话会觉得受不了吧。一想到金珉奎会乔装打扮得严严实实来自己的演唱会还抢自己丢下去的眼镜，没有任何消息流出无人发现，徐明浩靠着棉被意识到自己在空调房里细细密密出了一身薄汗，伸手到床头柜拿水喝看看那饮料瓶身，是前辈上班路的新闻图里经常拿着的，他敏感地收回手，感觉像是糊里糊涂地疯了。

如果是真的，谁会为此送上祝福？一个人缩在床头围着被子，想起来什么似的翻出前一天收到的行程表，昨天还对着那一行字开心了很久，只是一夜功夫就转换了心情。即将和前辈一起出演的厨房综艺，主打慢节奏生活的概念，因为有一起外出在汉江边公园的草地上散步吃外食的环节，还特地挑选出爱用的相机决定连同高级的红酒一并带去。要创造好的回忆才行啊，只是模糊地这么想着，却被突如其来的舆论搅乱了心。现在要怎样留下好印象再默默淡出他的视线呢？

已经很久了。没有祈求或期待过什么不属于自己的东西。与人交接的场合永远得体，不偏心对待任何身边人，喜欢的不会多看两眼，感觉不便的也礼貌相迎。所谓艺人的命运就是一再后退把舞台留出来，成为任何被期望成为的人，而距离自己的心跳咫尺之遥的事情格外模糊掉了，像坏掉的镜头记录下一场糟糕的雨后泥泞，缠绵也不会有，他年少离家就学会了的用于自保的一套，云淡风轻。

/

“误会的话，比起解开，要好好利用才行啊。”两边公司的接洽出乎意料的结论，让坐在会议室里的徐明浩一时懵了。“是说...我们...吗？”

“内。好像是那样。”金珉奎看起来很累的样子，开会期间一直在边上休息，和徐明浩的交流互动就只有一开始进来的时候点头问候，会议行将结束他稍稍醒来一点，对着徐明浩的方向开口:“马上不是会有综艺的机会吗？公司的意思是两边合作，相互都有帮助。”

爱豆团体里会有的营业couples这种事情。单独活动的话和异性传绯闻很糟糕。但是如果是同性的前辈完全可以在节目里大方说出，两人只是相互努力应援的关系，私交不算太深，经过这次的绯闻风波之后，共同度过了风口浪尖的时间呢。徐明浩听金珉奎在摄像机前自然地陈述着，向大家展示他和明浩的“幸运结缘眼镜”，一时有些分不清什么是真的，什么是属于行业特有的规则。

我们渐渐都有了被打造的形状。

拍照的时候下巴微微侧过来让光线自然过渡会更立体，对比感强烈的画面能提供更好的视觉效果。日常要喷洒香水。做节目的时候，笑容得体虎牙露出的样子也很有魅力。和金珉奎合作完全谈不上受累，甚至舒服得分不清现实与镜头前的表演，令人暗叹。

“虽然是两边都会受影响的新闻，但相互都没有急着撇清关系的样子令人感动呢kkkk”  
“果然坦坦荡荡金珉奎，我家珉奎真的是最好的前辈，怎么办开始羡慕和珉汪汪传绯闻的男孩子了”  
“徐明浩交友很可靠啊，这样也能达成舆论扭转，认证~”

......

论坛上的言语纷杂，休息时间无心划着这些条目低头坐着的时候，感觉到有人靠近。  
“前辈，我能问一件事吗，就一件？”已经想好了措辞的那个问题，节目录制以来每天见面都想开口却总找不到机会，只要和他对视就忙着提醒自己接下来要做的事情了，说不清是什么样的心情，徐明浩抱着相机在做好的食物面前拍照然后坐下来慢慢品尝，两人的共餐时间搭配红酒和选曲，画面不断上传到sns被打上双人tag疯狂转载。

我们不需要怎么寻找就有营造好的默契---这当中的空档只隔着一个问题。

“不，不用了---我是说，不必问什么，就，看着进行吧。”金珉奎言有所指地对着摄影棚说道。

从这个角度看过去，他们在录制的数个小时里共处的空间很小、容纳不下多少人在里面同时拍摄，一个转身就能把对方掌心的纹路汗水的痕迹尽收眼底，低头专注于给菜品上色、装饰摆盘的时候计较于一层色差、一滴酱汁，挑剔又仔细。徐明浩小口品尝的时候金珉奎的目光就期待地黏在他脸上，两个人在料理台前一寸之间的距离，足以催生比味蕾体会更多一个维度的丰富感觉。

他知道我指的不是拍摄的问题吧？徐明浩默默扣上相机带子又解开，扣上又解开，反复三次，起身进棚继续友好融洽前后辈关系的营业。

“像这样躺在这里的时间还能有多少啊。”今天的拍摄场地是汉江公园，夜幕初临，端着刚刚做好打包在便当盒里带出来的小食酱卤，徐明浩打开红酒，在两人之间的野餐布上摆开放平。金珉奎做节目的时候没有那么在意镜头，微微偏着头听他讲话，两个人聊着有的没的慢慢可以忽略正在拍摄，放松下来享受晚风和气氛。公园里散步的情侣出双入对，阖家外出带来的小孩子们在不远处玩游戏，笑声和兴奋的尖叫融入晚风。

徐明浩酒量很好，消化着特意带来的高脚杯里的液体感受暖意上涌，“这段时间真的过得很舒服不像在工作，托了节目组的福享受到了很多，”这样说着对刚刚升起来的月亮轻轻碰杯，“也和珉奎前辈很好地一起度过了。”仰脖喝下去之前，杯子在半空被劫持拦住。

“当啷---”玻璃杯碰在一起，发出清脆的声响，路灯亮起来，光线有微妙折射，酒液晃荡着，悬在手腕间一团神秘的红。

“感谢的话要好好跟我喝一杯才是---”金珉奎自作主张地碰杯过后稍稍让一让，杯子凑在嘴边潇洒地笑着喝了下去，一滴不剩地尽数喝下去，稍稍肆无忌惮的态度解放了对面人的神经，徐明浩跟着喝的时候才发现，明明是一样的酒，自己在家喝的时候好像没有这杯这么容易上头。视野已经模糊，也不知道是江边晚风熏蒸得人失神，还是酒发散得快，喝完这杯酒他低下头没说话。

/

综艺拍摄结束，所有的素材以及个采都已拍完，近处远处传来节目组互道辛苦的声音，经纪人跑上来给他送外套手巾对着徐明浩耳语些什么他也没听清。夜晚突然拥堵起来，喧闹起来，只有金珉奎仍然高高地站着，双手插在兜里气定神闲好像隔岸观看人间。同样是人，为什么他可以那么不问所以，那么自然地在亲近与舒展之间忽略龃龉？

“前辈，其实呢，我一直想问的是，你为什么，会去我的演唱会？”  
经纪人的手微微松动了，看看周围眼色又退到一旁，在近处点起烟来。

“哦，那个，”金珉奎的神色在夜幕遮掩下看不太清，“明浩今天结束之后，和大家一起来庆功宴吧？我怕在外面吃得不尽兴，找人在我家院子里搭好了烤肉架。”

一转眼变换了话题，围拢过来的人群道谢起哄高兴拍手的声音淹没了徐明浩犹豫半天答上来的一个“好”，甚至去的路上坐在同一辆车里也一路无话，做节目累了，两个人都轻易睡着。有人打开车门提醒他们出去的时候徐明浩本能回头看向坐在里面的金珉奎，初醒的眼神相遇，在车顶灯下面交汇的时刻虚晃而过。

一束等待已久的火苗，在黑色瞳仁后倏忽就熄灭。

这种只能由喜欢的人引发的期待是怎么回事，被困惑和不知名的喜悦包围起来的夜晚变得格外混乱。宴会上徐明浩不觉喝多了酒，最后晕乎乎不知道接了谁的电话，那人说了有事先走，徐明浩听不见自己的回答，连呼吸也变得滚烫而恼人起来的这时候，摇摇晃晃的身体被托在空气中莫名灼热的某处。

金珉奎扶着喝醉了的徐明浩上楼，在楼梯转角处停下来打开楼上整层的灯，受了光线刺激的人稍稍睁眼，看着模糊的身影走远又拿了什么东西走近，“我去厨房拿醒酒汤，你在这等一下，休息一会儿哦。”突然改换的称呼，你啊我的，好像那人也喝了不少。端着手里的一杯冰水徐明浩微微苏醒一分，跟在脑海中逐渐远去的身影后面挪动脚步，但终于是没看见人影如何转身就停留在后。

也因为意外地晕眩推开了一扇本来就没关好的门。

呼吸迟滞起来。徐明浩虽然喝得不少，太阳穴“突突”跳动着像在脑海里打鼓，但视野清晰的光线下面，他确信自己的心跳正在因为酒精之外的什么事情急切加速。

原来不光是放在节目里拍到的卧室角落的眼镜。这里有一间房间，完全不像徐明浩自己的房间但是对他来说是如此熟悉。的确，没有人会把自己的大幅海报、专辑封面、小卡手幅、饭绘和大大小小零零总总的周边如此安适地布置在同一间房里，少女追逐偶像时的热忱也不及此细致。也许是喝醉了的人不会遮掩，也许是本来就脚步沉重，徐明浩在门框边呆滞了两秒，转身气势汹汹拔腿就走。

没走几步遇上了端着冒热气的碗的房间主人，徐明浩听见自己用自己也拉不住的语气和速度飙升着韩语水平的英勇发言。

是十年后想起来也会后悔的程度。

“喜欢我很久了吗？因为傲气或者想要让我辛苦就一直不说？即使出了这样的事，连一句话也没有，是喜欢我吧？是喜欢中国来的徐明浩没错吧？昂？”  
微微颤抖的语气甚至引发狭小楼梯间的回音，金珉奎不错不乱地护着手里的汤，地板袜在地上蹭出轻微的刮擦声，走到茶几边上放下来，歪头看一眼亮着灯的房间。

“喜欢明浩君，并不是我的错。”

叙述是从安抚住徐明浩非要打开楼梯口的窗户跳下去的决心之后缓缓开始的。  
因为都喝得口齿不清了，加上徐明浩说完那几句话就像把浑身的力气都用完了一样，故事进行得很顺利，磕磕绊绊的只有坐在沙发两端的他们的眼神交流。还有徐明浩埋头喝着的醒酒汤，滚烫地把他的胃也烫得皱缩了，身体不断地蜷起来蜷起来，一点也顾不上形象丢人地埋着头。

“我们是按出道先后分的前后辈关系，不是吗。但初次见面的时候，在待机室里你说了名字，那时候我已经出道好几年了，对这一行见惯的东西就有好多......从一开始，你比其他新人用心很多，一个一个待机室跑着打招呼，韩语说得不好也努力要讲清楚，不熟悉我们运镜的方式所以在舞台侧面一个一个确认用眼睛记下来镜头扫过的位置.....我那时候想，这人真的是要成为偶像的人啊，看起来用心准备了很久，站在舞台上的时候，大家的视线就被抓住了------”

“也不是没有想过早点联络的，刚刚度过了最苦恼的那个时期，你就，就成功了，一下子变得完全大势，我怕影响到你，也怕你会因为是外国人而觉得不方便，不是也有跟你玩得好的孩子嘛，叫做俊辉的中国出身的艺人，你不是跟他------”干咳了几声之后金珉奎继续说着，“所以就想着，要不要等再过一个时期，做完节目，更了解一些之后再联络的。”

“一起吧。”

“什么？”

“我说，不要只是了解我，一起，相互了解的意思，就是你，和我，彼此相互......还有哪个单词来着？”

“......原来是这样的感觉啊。”

“什么感觉。”这次换成徐明浩来提问了。

金珉奎看他翘脚坐在沙发一侧，脸上泛起微微的红，扭头看过来的眼神里面，有笑意，也有因为不知道说什么好而产生的抱歉。是温柔的人时时怀有的自嘲式的歉意。

“出了这样的事真的很突然，所以一直没有对你解释。不管怎么说，都抱歉给你带来了麻烦。抱歉了。”突然改换敬语的人吓了徐明浩一跳，他连忙直起身子摇摇脑袋，“不是，不是的，没有麻烦......”转念一想，又挠挠头，“是有过困扰的时候来着，但现在都解决了，都结束了。”

“结束...了?!”

“是。有些事情结束了，另外的一些，我在想，可不可以考虑怎样开始。”

/

首尔的夏天超级热。演唱会排练进行中舞台上的人保持着满满活力，积极地跑来跑去调动大家的热情，工作组配合着徐明浩做流程试行，全部走完一遍以后，一经宣布结束互相感谢，体力耗光的人就倒在台上胸口起伏着喘气。

被抽离了力气的时候脑海里只剩下微缩的壳。心脏砸出空空的声响。前几天才结束的综艺播出大受欢迎，与此同时顺利进行着的是两人缓缓道来的密集小事。

想起金珉奎无奈地笑着，露出虎牙幸福又不好意思外露的样子，说起新闻刚出来的那天早上他从床上爬起来，看到sns上到处在说徐明浩恋爱了，点进去还以为是自己在做梦。  
“怎么也没想到是这样。”这么说着，重复了几次，像大型犬一样连连地摇了头。

徐明浩把自己的心事一寸一尺地摊开，是在私下见面超过三次的时机。他们仍旧共享着综艺节目里吃过的料理，聊完心事在金珉奎家厨房的吧台边上打开直播。

“大家好，我们久违地又一起吃了这个哦，最近综艺收看得怎么样，感谢大家的支持......”  
金珉奎仍旧能够对着镜头喋喋不休云淡风轻，两个人积极上传的合照，一起完成的直播，在营业cp的标签下忽然变得顺理成章。

这样也是可以的吗？徐明浩有一瞬间张皇地扑空，继而心又被填满了，生活从来没有如此值得期待过。比如一起领取综艺新人奖的内部消息，比如演唱会结束后约定的见面和休假期间的不公开日程。两人都很想去遥远的异国，南半球像他的家乡那样有雪的地方，在无人认出的环境里坦荡片刻。

大概就是像现在这样，躺在舞台上刚刚经过高强度彩排的燥热和空白。

演唱会进行中，没能见到那人在台下努力应援的样子，但仍旧留心着人群，看着那一双双伸向自己的手，喊着他的名字为他专业而出色的演出应援的人们。很难想象，他一再想过这个，很难想象那时候他居然在台下，和所有不愿透露姓名的人们一起看着台上的人，看着自己流汗流泪的样子，同喜同悲。

一结束下台就瘫倒在待机室里了，但是被经纪人提醒了什么，站在门口的经纪人哥拍拍经过时的徐明浩的肩膀，迟疑一秒张口只道声辛苦。

拖着疲惫的身体往电梯口去，在那里和默契地出现的身影并肩，没有言语，只闻喘息。电梯门慢慢在眼前合上之后，徐明浩抬起头发现，疲惫时看着金珉奎和他头顶灯光的光晕，会感到安心。那人仗着自己个子高就凑过来，一只手抬得高高的，捂住角落的监控摄像头一边向下埋头迎上来，不等徐明浩退缩着说一句“都是汗...”就先夺走了说话的余地。

怎么是这种时候。徐明浩脑海里一片喧腾地想着。像泡腾片入水的一刻，树上的知了被捉到软肋发出惊叫，而他现在一点声音都发不出来了，不光是因为疲惫和沙哑，也因为呼吸交错的空间里，水声咂咂，年轻的身体不顾汗水还有其他的什么，在电梯下行的坠落感当中，挡住世人窥视的角落来接吻的时刻，缠绕着许多纷乱过往的思绪尽数抛开了，徐明浩摸索着贴上去手指在肩头紧扣，像不知道什么时候发生过无数次实际上却还是初次那样，忽然被捕住了心。

\---THE END---


End file.
